Just For Tonight
by PinkTypewritter
Summary: Seras tries to relax in a bar along with Pip while being in Brazil, but her plans change when a mysterious man catches her attention. Lemon, one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Again, i apologize beforehand about my grammar

* * *

"Aagh! How I hate him! "

Seras screamed as she slammed her glass of wine in the small canteen table. Besides of her was the captain of the Wild Geese, Pip, who looked at her with sympathy and amusement.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad..." Seras looked at him skeptical, she huffed annoyed. "Well alright, it must be horrible...to regenerate, super strength, inhuman speed! A whole nightmare!" Seras looked at him more intensely, but it only caused Pip to laugh more.

"Would you drink human blood!? Tell me, would you!?" Seras asked quite exalted and a little upset, earning a few stares from the other customers of the place.

"Calm down, I think the wine is already making effect..." Pip said calmly, trying to change the subject. "Also, see the positive side you can still drink alcohol!" He smiled mischievously and then took his huge mug of beer to his lips.

She just sighed as she moved her nearly empty glass of wine to the side... well, Pip was right at least she could get drunk and so forget her sorrows.

"It's just that...it's so sudden...all of this." Seras said in a more relaxed tone, almost resigned. "What I will miss the most is chocolate..."

"Have you tried drinking hot chocolate? If you can drink alcohol why not chocolate? "To Pip seemed logical.

"I once tried soup...maybe chocolate works...yes! When we return to Hellsing I will ask Walter for one!" Seras smiled, moving her problems to a distant and lonely part of her brain and locking them up there, complaining was useless and she wanted to enjoy her, possibly, only friend in Hellsing.

After the hotel incident she really needed to relax and get away as far as possible from her 'master'. (She hated to call him that, but apparently from her brain to her mouth there was a filter that always changed her words…so instead of Alucard, a small and annoying 'master' came out from her lips. She suspected that it had something to do with their master-servant bond.)

She had felt so humiliated and useless...Why was so hard to understand that she was still adjusting!? She'd been never good at making decisions under pressure, she just needed a little more time and then she could demonstrate him the skills for which she won a place at a very early age in the police academy... but maybe Alucard didn't give a damn…

Yes! Because what he wants is for her to become a monster! To drink liters of blood and kill millions! But no! She would never be like that!

Seras rose from her seat at the table and walked over to the bar, this time she didn't want a glass of wine, but the whole bottle.

Seeking the waiter she found him at the other end of the bar serving a white-haired man...Seras studied the young man - although it was obvious that he was older than her- for a long moment she completely lost the notion of time.

Despite him being sit and a little hunched, it was clear that he was very tall, maybe as tall as Alucard. He had dark skin and light blue eyes...a rare but exotic combination, she thought. His nose was long and straight, his jaw strong, well-defined and long.

He wore a black coat which seemed very strange to Seras, the weather was way too hot to wear something like that...

But the strangest thing was how she felt when she saw him.

Never in her 19 years of life -and death- had she felt so attracted to someone of the opposite sex... a few months ago, in her first days in Hellsing, she had considered Alucard 'good looking', so to speak .

It was obvious that he was attractive, besides being vampire apparently increased every physical quality one had. But all that changed thanks to his ever-present and stupid smirk...plus his attitude and his constant verbal harassment towards her (you know, calling her weak, cowardly, those things.)

Some others may think that between Pip and her there was something happening...but truth to be told, even though Pip didn't stayed behind Alucard in good looks, she felt nothing towards him but mere friendship.

Seras turned to their table, finding it empty...but a few tables on the right she found the captain sitting between two girls.

Yes, and the captain seemed to feel the same way.

She turned her gaze back to that handsome young man, only to find herself looking straight into his eyes. Seras quickly looked toward the opposite direction, her face completely red with embarrassment.

_'He saw me!'_ Seras internally squealed in a mixture of excitement and shame.

'Discretely' (the opposite) she turned her head, trying to see if he was still looking at her...and in fact, he still did…and looked surprised? He looked at her curiously, as if trying to recognize her from somewhere.

* * *

"Captain! Captain!" A little blond boy ran down the gray and dark corridors of what looked like a military underground base.

Said person stopped and looked behind him, where the boy stood now.

"Vhere are you going sir?" The boy smiled innocently "Can I go?" He inquired eagerly.

The captain frowned a little, then shook his head.

"B-but it's very boring down here! I'm also a werewolf! I need to go out tooo!" The child whined dramatically.

"Nein." Was all he said after the captain turned around and continued down his path.

The boy was stunned for a moment, eyes wide and glassy...when the captain spoke - literally, as he rarely mentioned more than two words- it was obey or be punished.

Although the captain had never physically hurt him, and it he was always the most patient of all...So that's why he would obey him more than Dok or the very same Major. The boy shrugged, anyway, it was very hot out there and there were weird bugs that caused him rash.

A mischievous smile formed on Schrodinger's lips...Teasing Rip was much more fun.

* * *

Hans breathed deeply, enjoying the outdoors, being on the surface and be able to see the beautiful full moon was something he was grateful for.

Every full moon he was allowed to leave the underground base.

Over the years he had learned to control his inner beast, he did not lose control as easy as the newly changed... clearly neither the Major nor Dok knew about this, who were his superiors and believing he would need to go out to 'calm' his inner animal, allowed him to leave ,something that the other members had strictly forbidden.

It was his only way out of that horrible place and those horrible creatures fanatical with war and killing... How he longed for eternal rest...

Of course there were many ways to put an end to his miserable existence but none was good enough for him, he wanted to find the perfect opponent who was worthy to end his live... it had to be like a gift, given by someone else.

The only time he could feel free and normal was when he went for a walk around town, just watching, never intervening in the busy nightlife of the city of Rio de Janeiro.

Sometimes just wandering the outskirts of the city in his wolf form, others just walking around the city, and very strange was the time when he ate, drank or interacted with any humans.

It wasn't that he didn't like it, but it felt so foreign to him... it was as if for a moment he wasn't part of an army of Nazi vampires and only was a young man enjoying a meal or a good drink... it was like lying to himself.

But today he felt like being somebody else, he had witnessed one of the many unnecessary killings that the Major enjoyed so much to view and plan...

Not even a second took him to get to the south of the city to a cozy little bar which he had seen a few weeks ago on his last visit to the city, It had dim lights and they weren't many people. Perfect.

Immediately after he sat in the bar the waiter offered one of the many drinks that were available, he opted for a simple bottle of whiskey.

The seconds passed and the man returned with his order, serving a part in a small glass and leaving the bottle aside. He was about to give the first sip when he felt a peculiar presence not very far from him.

Great was his surprise when he saw a small blonde girl looking pensively across the bar, what surprised him was not her beautiful figure, or her big blue eyes... rather the fact of who she was. Alucard's fledgling.

The girl turned and looked at him straight in the eye, but quickly looked away, her cheeks had been red...

He did not know what to think... he was sure she had never saw him before, so she could not know that he was her enemy…. and why was she blushing?

The girl turned again and looked at him shyly, Hans just tilted his head to the side wondering why she was acting so strange...

Seras tried not to stare at him but she couldn't help it, she felt a strange impulse every time she saw him... She wanted to talk to him, she'd never been good socializing, people usually spoke to her and most of the time were men who wanted only one thing... ugggh! Why was it so difficult!?

Seras took a deep breath, trying to control herself and gather some courage.

What the hell was happening?! She had never been like this! She had never felt this way about a man, she always thought it was stupid and that other girls were silly to behave this way... but now she was acting like them!

Should I speak to him or not? She turned to where Pip was, who looked completely happy and ignorant to the dilemma Seras was having...

Without further thought, Seras turned and took a decisive step towards the white haired man, but something made her stop halfway. What if the guy only spoke Portuguese?...

Then she turned to see him and noticed that the boy looked puzzled. She tried to smile naturally and with renewed courage crossed the remaining space between them.

Hans immediately tensed, what was this girl doing!? Why she smiled that way?! So... so lovely! He is the enemy! Well no, the Major was her enemy... but hell, what was she doing?

Before he could escape, the girl was already in front of him, looking timidly yet with great curiosity.

"H-hello!" She smiled widely showing her sharp, but small fangs. A small blush on her white cheeks.

Hans did not know what to do... should he ignore her? Tell her to leave him alone?... or talk to her?...

He had decided to come here to forget for a moment about his life in Millennium... and she did not know his identity, so there was no danger...

If Seras thought she was socially awkward it was because she had never met Hans... who had the social skills of a tree.

Hans just nodded, a stiff and fast movement.

Seras Hopes rose slightly, apparently he had understood her...

For a moment she just smiled and he just looked at her without emotion, an uncomfortable silence began to grow...

"W-what's your name?" Seras turned red as a tomato as she began to wonder if her acting this way was thanks to the 7 glasses of wine she had drank earlier.

Outside Hans seemed completely calm and his face showed no emotion, but inside was a completely different situation.

He must have ignored her! He had completely forgotten that talking to someone entailed to speak!... it was silly, yes, but one couldn't blame him, back at the base everyone spoke to him but nobody ever expected him to respond with more than a nod or very occasionally yes or no.

But it was too late... plus the girl was very cute... and smelled good... wait, what?

"Hans." He spoke without thinking, just for tonight he was going to allow himself to be someone else... just for tonight.

Seras smiled cheerfully and Hans felt like he was looking at the sun by how radiant the girl looked smiling... something very rare for a vampire

"I am Seras!" Seras extended her right hand; Hans took it cautiously, but was surprised when the girl shook his hands with great force. "Nice to meet you!"

The girl seemed to lose her shyness and sat on a bench next to him.

"So ... where are you from? Not many people speak English here..." The girl asked for a bottle of wine to the waiter.

"Germany." Hans drank the whole glass of whiskey in one gulp, hoping that the alcohol would help him socialize with this strange, but nice vampire girl.

"England." The girl replied, as she poured another glass of wine, and like him trying to relax a little with the help of the alcohol.

Another awkward pause.

"So...You live here or you're just traveling?" Seras smiled shyly and took a big gulp of her wine.

Hans doubted a few moments to answer, he didn't like the idea of her knowing so much personal information about him... but it's not like he was going to see her again, at least not in friendly terms. She was just here for a mission, and then she would return to England...

"Both..." Was his cryptic answer.

Seras was confused by his answer... both? He was traveling, but also lived here?

"Oh... like a great vacation?" Like rich people maybe? You know, they have a house near a lake or somewhere away from the city and live there just for a season.

Hans thought for a moment and then smiled sadly, a small, almost imperceptible, melancholic smile.

"Ja, something like that..."

Seras' cheeks burned, she felt a flutter in her stomach, the air left her lungs and her heart began to beat with great force...that smile... it made her feel alive again...

Hans noticed the increase of her heartbeats and the sweet scent coming off her chest area, he looked at her quite surprised, his eyes as big as saucers. It was then when he noticed the red eyes, bright and crystal... in any other creature he would have found them disgusting, but in her they looked perfect...

Seras looked at him straight in the eye and bit her lip. Noting that Hans' eyes dropped to her lips... looking at them with desire.

Seras was in a trance, confused yet excited, in her abdomen she could feel something forming... it was like something deep inside her, a warmth, a tension that needed to be released...

The world seemed to fade away around them, the voices were gone, the lights seemed to extinct, leaving only the two of them, only two pairs of bright eyes full of unfulfilled desires.

"...Have we met before?" Seras asked slowly and in a low voice. "I feel like... like I've seen you somewhere..."

Hans abruptly rose from his seat, Seras sucked her breath out of sheer surprise... for a moment she believed that Hans would go away and leave her, she began to feel the humiliation forming...she looked down, not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes.

But then, she saw a large, gloved hand in front of her; Seras looked up and discovered that Hans was offering his hand, his face seemed to show no emotion... but deep inside his eyes she could see how much he really wanted for her to take his hand.

Seras looked at him for what seemed an eternity, but then she smiled... it was a bliss full smile, but also with some tints of malice.

Seras took his hand, and in less than a second Hans took them out of the place.

Hans' steps were large and hasty, Seras had to almost run to keep up with him.

Seras was more than surprised with herself... she knew what would happen, she knew what he wanted! Hell, she also wanted this! She felt guilty, yes, but it was quickly devoured by the excitement of the moment, and she didn't just felt sexually aroused, it was something more... the thrill of doing it with a complete stranger in a completely strange city... God! She was a pervert!

Maybe it was her vampire side? Maybe it was all the tension she had?... but there was something strange that bothered her… she seemed to understand him and also every time she saw him she felt so weird… or maybe she was just crazy, maybe the alcohol had affected her much more than she thought.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter... He was leading her to who knows where to do who knows what with her... and in the end it didn't bothered her.

Seras didn't know how much time passed, but when she came back to reality they were already in the lobby of a –surprisingly- very decent hotel. Hans hastily shoved the money against the desk clerk, who saw the strange look in the eyes of that big man and said nothing, quickly handing him the keys to a room.

They took the elevator, the doors closed, and then they both looked at each other, a second later his lips had found hers in a passionate kiss .

Hans took her by the waist and pulled her against him, one hand in her head, moving it back and deepening the kiss. Hans was in heaven, how long since he'd been with a woman? But it was even sweeter knowing that she wasn't just anyone, but Alucard's fledgling... She was young and newly-created but if she lived long enough she would become as powerful as he and her master...

And while a large part of his judgment was clouded by lust, he also felt confused. He had never been the type of person who makes decisions impulsively let alone having to do with the enemy...

Hans didn't want to think of her as the enemy, but he also didn't want to think of her like something else... he knew this was dangerous for both but did not care, it was more likely that these were his last months of life and he wanted to make the most them.

Besides... the girl had shown all the signs that she wanted this to happen, the sweet smell coming from her breasts, red eyes, swollen lips and the subtle but very obvious -at least for him- movements of her hips.

Soon the two were in the room, still joined by their lips.

Hans closed the door with his boot and led her to the bed. They stopped, and looked into each others eyes... Seras slowly began to unbutton her shirt, a piercing and lusty look in her eyes.

"No." Hans took her hand in his and stopped her, he wanted to undress her himself.

Seras slowly nodded and laid down in the bed, Hans above her, both arms beside her head.

Hans kissed her, but it was different from the first kiss, it was slow and sweet. He slowly went down, first kissing her neck, biting and sucking, leaving his mark... he ran a hand through her breasts and caressed them, he then began unbuttoning her shirt.

Hans kissed and bit every new place of exposed skin, Seras moaned in pleasure and writhed beneath him, trying to get closer to him, wanting to feel skin against skin.

When he finally got rid of the shirt, Hans could admire the beautiful and huge breasts of Seras. They were round and white, contrasting perfectly with her pink nipples, the moonlight streaming through the windows illuminated her figure, making her look like an erotic old painting, a gorgeous masterpiece.

They had met less than an hour ago but he felt a strange -but no less pleasurable- attraction to her.

"_Du bist ein Mädchen schönes_." Hans whispered sweetly in his native language as he removed her skirt.

Obviously, Seras did not know what he meant, but from the tone and sweet caresses in her legs she assumed it was something good. She smiled sweetly and took Hans from the collar of his coat, pulling him to her and kissing him with great force and passion.

That was when Seras began to get rid of Hans' clothes, and got a big surprise to see that under his coat he wasn't wearing anything.

Seras looked with awe the tan and shapely chest, his skin glowed with health and was free of imperfections. Hans could not contain the mischievous smirk on his lips.

Seras moved her hand through Hans' chest, feeling the heat and the beating of his heart, caressing his chest and stomach, thinking on how lucky she was to have found such a beautiful man to spend the night with.

They kissed again, their tongues intertwining, teeth clashing, their lips opening and closing. It was then that Hans decided that enough was enough and moved his hips, rubbing them sensuously against Seras, making her feel the large bulge in between his legs.

Seras moaned harder and started to imitate his movements. They were both breathing heavily trying to find relief.

With surprising strength, Seras turned them around, making Hans to lie in the bed, she straddling him.

Deep inside her, she had a voice telling her ... no, screaming her to stop, that this was not right and in the end this was only fleeting and not going to fill the emptiness she felt… it was only going to make things worse... Seras knew, knew that after the lust died away she would feel bad with herself.

But again, she didn't care. After all she wasn't the same as before, everyone and everything going on around her seemed to scream that she had to change, she had to stop being so cowardly and full of fear, and not exactly in the field, but in her attitude towards life.

Everyone used and controlled her, it seemed that she didn't control her life anymore that she couldn't decide her future.

Hans noticed the change in Seras, her gaze not only absent, but also her eyes had returned to their natural blue color. He felt very disappointed and sighed, he wanted to continue but he would not force her, he could have killed thousands of humans without remorse, but this was a line he would never cross... this was something very different.

Hans cleared his throat, getting Seras attention.

"...You still vant to continue?" He said in a raspy voice, his accent very clear.

Seras blushed and looked down, he seemed like a nice guy and she didn't want to upset him, also, she still felt the desire to be with him... but the weight of the consequences seemed even larger and more real now...

Hans sat up, Seras in his lap downcast.

He took her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"It's okay if you don't vant to continu-" Hans was abruptly interrupted when Seras kissed him hard, pushing them towards the bed again.

Seras caressed his chest slowly making her way down to his pants, she hesitated for a moment, but then decided to continue.

Seras had never seen a naked man and much less been so close to one, but she was one hundred percent sure that _it_ was bigger than the average... She felt a little intimidated by the size, but that didn't stop Seras for moving a little more downwards, ending with his cock in front of her.

Hans looked at her curiously, he was going to say that she didn't have to do it, but before he could say anything Seras licked him timidly, sucking the head a little.

Hans shivered in pleasure and groaned.

That only encouraged Seras more, who took his member in her hand base and slowly began to pump it up and down. Seconds later Seras was boosted up by two large arms that grabbed her hips, she landed on the bed with a huff, quite surprised by Hans' actions.

Hans kissed her and began to caress her between her legs, feeling the smooth skin the moisture that was quickly pooling in there.

More than willingly, Seras spread her legs giving him full access to do as he pleased.

"Please ... I-" Seras gulped, breathing heavily. "I need you, I can't wait anymore... "Seras begged Hans with half-lidded eyes clouded with pleasure.

She didn't have to ask him twice, Hans took her by her lower back and raised her hips, rubbing his cock in Seras slit.

Their eyes locked, and a second later, Hans penetrate her.

Seras screamed in pain and pleasure, trying not to move and wait for the pain to fade away. Hans frowned in concentration, Seras was a virgin and was so tight it was almost painful, but not less pleasurable.

"Seras... "Hans groaned and moved his hips slowly.

"Ahhh..." Seras made a sound between a moan and sigh, feeling how the pain vanished giving way to pleasure.

Hans took it as a sign to continue, starting with slow but marked pace, he bent to kiss her and continued moving his hips.

Seras stared to make sweet sounds, exciting him more and more, causing him to lose control, drowning him in pleasure and desire, permanently marking the sounds, the sensations and her figure in his memory.

"Faster..." Seras whispered between ragged breaths, wanting to feel him in her deepest parts, where no one had ever touched her.

Hans lowered Seras hips and lifted her legs, trying to penetrate her fully.

Soon they were both moaning and groaning, Seras' eyes had changed to a bright red while Hans' eyes turned yellow. The two noticed the change but none cared.

Suddenly, Seras hugged him tightly, dragging her nails -which had become claws- through Hans' back, leaving small trails of blood; which only served to unleash the lust for blood that Seras had tried to hide for so long.

In an agile and fast movement, Seras bite into Hans' neck.

To say that Hans was surprised it was an understatement, but what he didn't expect was the great pleasure he felt. For a moment Hans stopped, Seras was too busy drinking his blood to notice the white fur, the fangs or the inhuman roar that left Hans throat.

It was only when Hans started ramming her violently that she detached her fangs from his neck. She felt as if she was about to split in two but at the same time she didn't want him to stop. Seras threw her head back and screamed his name, her eyes squeezed shut, begging him for more and faster.

Hans growled and grabbed Seras' neck in between his jaws, keeping her in place, trying to dominate her, it wasn't a threatening gesture, on the contrary.

"Yes! Yes! Haaans! More! More!" The bed began to creak, the screws loosening due to the inhuman strength.

And then they came.

Seras hugged Hans' back tightly trying to feel his warmth, wanting to be impregnated by his smell, to be one with him. She screamed and shivered, feeling Hans seed pouring into her.

Hans growled and with one final thrust he came inside Seras; it felt like electricity traveling through his body and then complete and total peace.

The fur, fangs and yellow eyes faded, Hans fell over Seras unconscious, resting his head between her breasts.

Seras stroked his hair, enjoying the heat emitting from him and listening to the frenzied beat of his heart. She closed her eyes, letting the sleep and fatigue to catch her.

* * *

Hours later, Hans was awakened by the bright sunlight that streamed in through the window.

For a moment he didn't knew where he was, but then a small pain in his neck reminded him about his nocturnal activities with the blond vamp. Hans smiled like he hadn't in decades...that girl, Seras...

Then his smile faded, Hans turned his head to the side to find himself alone in the bed. Although he didn't want to feel disappointed, he just couldn't help it... and yet he felt happy, the girl had given him one of the best night of his life and would have been fatal if she had expected something more serious with him...

Hans sighed, the night was over and with it the promise that he had made in the bar too:

_'Just for tonight_...'

* * *

I'm still debating between leaving it as a one-shot or continue?... i have something planned but i don't know, i haven't finished my other fics...


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU LOST SERAS!?" Alucard bellowed as he took Pip from the scruff of his shirt in one swift movement.

"Ughh..." Pip could have easily passed for one of the ghouls that Alucard annihilated every day. "Mister Alucard, please don't yell..." His head was spinning and he could feel the little amount of food he had eaten the night before, rising up his throat.

Pip had returned a few minutes ago to the small house where they were hiding from the authorities, he had wanted so badly to sleep but Alucard had been awake and wanted to know where his fledgling was ... obviously Pip hadn't know what to answer him; from a moment to another Seras had been gone, Pip had asked the waiter and had been told that the girl had left the place holding hands with a mysterious looking man...

Obviously Pip had omitted that information from Alucard, he would never imagined that Seras was that kind of girl, but hey, who was he to judge? Also, he liked the girl and didn't want her to be punished by her master because of his fault... Which at the moment looked utterly furious.

"I'm not her nanny... "Pip frowned sending a disapproving look at Alucard, as if to say 'you're the master, you should take care of her, not me.'

Alucard narrowed his eyes and growled, releasing Pip who landed on his butt with a groan of pain.

Where the hell his stupid fledgling was!? ... Alucard didn't want to accept it, but he was concerned about the welfare of the girl ... after all, she was from his blood, and although he denied it, he liked the company of Seras from time to time.

It was very early in the morning and he really hated the sun, but he also wanted to go and find the rebel Draculina... where was she? ... What if millennium had caught her? Alucard growled as he landed a punch against the nearest wall. Sun or not he had to go and search for her…. Or at least find out what happened to her!

Pip was about to reach his bed when he suddenly was grabbed by the arm and pulled out of the room by Alucard.

"Nooo!" Pip stretched his free arm towards the bed while pretending to cry dramatically.

"Shut up mercenary! This is your fault and you're going to help me to find the police girl! "Alucard took his guns from the table, his hat and glasses and headed for the door, still dragging Pip behind him.

But big was his surprise when he opened the door and found a much disheveled and half asleep Seras, who had a hand outstretched trying to find the door knob.

"Eh?" Pip poked his head from behind Alucard, watching as the police girl stumbled towards the doorway and walked past the two, ignoring them completely.

Alucard looked at Pip, both with wide eyes and totally surprised.

"Those this means that I can go to sleep now? Yes? Ok! Good day! "Before Alucard could say anything, Pip had disappeared behind the door.

"What the hell? ..." Alucard closed the door and slowly walked towards his coffin, still surprised by the strange appearance of Seras and how she had completely ignored Pip and him.

He decided to drop the subject -for now- and go back to sleep, the girl seemed fine, just a little tired, perhaps at night she would be more awake and then she could answer him where she had been all night and part of the morning.

Alucard went into his coffin and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come...

Until the front door flew into a thousand pieces and familiar maniacal laughter was heard everywhere.

* * *

Alucard was not in a good mood, that idiot of Anderson had broken in the middle of the day and he had been unable to sleep since then; and on top of that the police girl was acting weird she seemed lost in thought and no matter what he said to make her feel uncomfortable she didn't react in any way, besides, her mental barriers somehow had strengthened...

When they finally reached the room were the queen and the 12 members of the round table where; Alucard tried to not show his bad mood, they were already home and this would be a short meeting to give his report and then he could finally have his well-deserved nap .

Seras on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the previous night.

She had spent the whole trip awake and thinking about everything that had happened between the handsome German and her; sighing his name and longing to see him again... which made her feel quite stupid, surely she hadn't mean anything more than a one-night stand for him...

But that wasn't the only thing that had kept her awake.

Although she had been on bloodlust, she remembered perfectly those yellow eyes and the white fur... so silky and soft...

Seras was no fool, and after everything she had lived the last few months, she knew that she had slept with someone -or something- that was no human. A werewolf perhaps? It seemed very feasible... she would have to ask her master about this...

Seras came out of her musings when she saw a little blond boy standing not very far from her. The boy looked at her with curiosity... and something else in his eyes...

"Hello!" The boy smiled so sweetly that Seras couldn't help but return the greeting.

"H- hello?" Seras replied after a while, but the boy just grinned maliciously.

Alucard looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she just shrugged.

* * *

The first thing Seras did when she reached her room was to fall completely rendered inside her coffin.

She was so tired, both physically and mentally. She never thought that this work would be so demanding... declarations of war? Nazi vampires? It was too much to process... oh and don't forget about –she suspected- the werewolf.

Seras sighed, she was tired but she _really_ needed a bath.

She stood up and turned around, just to hit her face against someone's chest.

Seras looked up and found Alucard, smirking as he usually did. Seras took a step back, feeling that her personal space was being invaded.

"M- Master" Seras gulped. "W- What are you doing here?... I thought you wanted to sleep."

Alucard smiled even more maliciously, enjoying the obvious nervousness coming from Seras.

"Why so nervous police girl?" Alucard chuckled slightly as he sat down in one of Seras' chairs.

"N-no I'm not nervous! ...It's just that I was a little surprised... "Seras sat shyly in her coffin.

Alucard looked at her with a serious expression for a while, making her feel even more uncomfortable, until he rose from his place and spoke.

"Where were you all night Seras?" She immediately tensed, remembering what she had done, but quickly hiding the memories, putting them behind a strong mental barrier.

"W- With you, of course ..." Seras tried to feign ignorance.

Alucard's eyes narrowed, looking at her with obvious irritation.

"Don't try to play dumb with me girl, you know perfectly well what I mean!" Alucard hissed in a low voice.

Seras grimaced, sitting straight, and trying to find the right words... She couldn't lie, but neither tell the truth.

After a while of looking around her room and playing nervously with the edge of her shirt, Seras sighed and in a resigned tone replied.

"...The truth is that I don't remember..." Seras tried to look really affected; her eyes shone with unshed tears and her lower lip trembled, that always worked in the orphanage... well, just for a while, until they realized it was all an act.

Alucard looked blankly at her for a long moment; Seras started to believe that he hadn't fell…

"You have a drinking problem police girl, keep this from happening again." With that, Alucard turned around and left the room through a wall.

Seras sighed relieved, the truth is she could not imagine the reaction of Alucard if he ever were to know what she had done that night in Brazil. Would he mock? Would he get mad? No! Why would he be angry? It's not like he cared about that, right? ...anyway, it would be very humiliating for her...

Seras really wanted to sleep, but she still needed to take that bath.

She was about to close the bathroom door when her bedroom door flew open.

In the blink of an eye Seras was with her Harkonnen in hand and ready to shoot the intruder.

Both Pip and Seras let out a shriek of surprise.

_'How the hell did that!?' _Seras thought surprised.

'_She's going to shoot me_!' The Captain screamed mentally.

"Pip! What are you doing here?" Seras left her gun on the floor and walked towards the door, where Pip was.

"Ma chérie! For a moment I thought you were going to shoot me!" Pip said, still looking nervous.

"Well, you shouldn't enter without knocking first..." Seras looked suspiciously at Pip. From the little time they had known each other, Seras knew how much of a pervert Pip could be.

He just laughed sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"W-well, I just came to give you this." Pip raised his other hand, showing a small plastic bag containing blood.

Upon seeing the blood bag, Seras grimaced in disgust and pouted. She sighed deeply and took the bag from Pip, sitting at the table and looking at the bag with hatred.

"If someone asked me, it seems that you do not like to drink blood..." Pip commented as he took a seat beside her.

"You know I don't like! Don't be silly!" Seras almost yelled. Pip just laughed, thinking in how cute Seras looked angry. "By the way, where is Walter? Did he sent you? "Seras asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, well he asked me to. They are too busy up there looking for information about Millennium and that stuff..." Pip remarked casually as he chewed the stub of his cigar and leaned backwards with the rear legs of the chair. "By the way..." Pip smiled mischievously.

"What?" Seras asked, having no idea why Pip looked at her like that.

"You know, on that night in Brazil..." Pip wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Immediately, Seras blushed.

"Shut Pip!" Seras frantically looked around her room, waiting for Alucard to suddenly appear. "That night nothing happened!" Seras whispered hurriedly.

"Yes! Of course! Nothing!" Pip said sarcastically. "There are witnesses Seras! They saw you!" Pip accusingly pointed Seras with his index finger.

"If you say anything I'll kill you!" Seras smacked his hand aside, now it was her who was pointing menacingly.

"There, there." Pip raised both hands in surrender. "I said nothing when Alucard asked me back in Brazil, and I'm not saying anything here." The Captain reassure to Seras.

Seras sighed in relief and smiled broadly.

"T-thanks Pip... you're a good friend." Her cheeks burned with a tint of red.

"Yes, but you owe me." Pip ruffled her hair and rose from his seat. "Well it is almost morning, so I guess you have to sleep. See ya!" Seras dismissed him with a small ' bye ' and the captain left the room.

_'I better take that bath tomorrow...'_ Seras thought as she yawned, settling into her coffin and almost immediately falling asleep, completely unaware of the presence of Alucard.

* * *

Alucard was sitting on his throne, in one hand holding his usual glass of blood, the other stroked his chin thoughtfully.

He had heard the whole conversation between the mercenary and the police girl, he was quite intrigued and wanted to know what was so embarrassing that she couldn't even said it aloud. Did something happen between her and the mercenary? ... He didn't liked the idea, but it was a possibility.

What had the police girl done that embarrassed her so much? What was she hiding?

Alucard grinned from ear to ear; to find out her shameful secret would be very entertaining. For a moment he contemplated the idea of getting into her head and just see the memories, but that wasn't fun at all, no, he would make Seras to confess him everything herself...

* * *

"Captain!" Schrödinger purred maliciously. "I have seen her! The beautiful Fraulein! ...Although a little small, just a little taller than me by inches..." Schrödinger put his index finger on his lower lip and looked pensively to the side.

"... And she smelled a little veird ..." Hans -who had been reading a book and seemed oblivious to the boy- looked up, his expression as cold as ever. The blond boy smiled with false innocence.

"She smelled like blood, volf blood..." The boy excitedly whispered these words, as if telling about how many gifts he had received for Christmas.

Hans' eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, he tensed his jaw and his eyes shone with a strange emotion.

Schrödinger noticed the change of demeanor and took a step backwards, even though he couldn't die, that didn't mean it didn't hurt every time someone hurt him; also, he didn't expect such reaction from the captain.

"Do not Vorry! I von't say anything!" He waved his hands around, while shaking his head.

The captain looked at him for a few more seconds, as if to say _'You better'_. He then let out a small groan and returned to his book.

But his reading was interrupted again when Rip van winkle called his name.

"Herr Major wants to see you." The girl cheerfully intoned then leaved the room.

* * *

The Major was seated in an elegant mahogany table, happily eating a huge plate full of meat; a glass of wine at his left. Standing behind him was the Dok.

A few minutes passed before the Major decided to talk.

"How long since the Captain joined us, Dok?" The man smirked as he cut a piece of steak.

"75 years Mein Major." The Dok replied obediently.

"75 years ago..." The Major literally chewed in the words. "You remember our agreement, don't you Captain?"

Hans nodded stiffly, having no idea why the Major was bringing that subject now.

"75 ago I promised something in return for your obedience, right?" Before Hans could answer, the Major spoke again. "Have you ever doubted me? Do you think that I vill not fulfill my part?"

The captain shook his head.

"Good!" The blond man laughed merrily. "Please Captain, remember that you are a valuable member for us, the one true verevolf in the face of the earth, and it is _our_ honor to have you vithin our ranks. Is it not Dok?"

"Ja, mein Führer." The lanky scientific affirmed.

"Our other members came to us, they searched for us and ve received them. But not you! Ve vere the ones to search for you, our dear Captain." The captain was still and motionless as a statue. A thing that bothered and pleased the Major at the same time.

"Therefore ve are here today to entrust you on a mission that I'm sure it vill benefit the both of us." The Dok got the now empty plate away from the table and instead placed a yellow folder. The Mayor opened it and smiled wider, closed it and continued with his speech.

"A few days ago a thought came to me." The Major paused for a moment and took the glass of wine, stirring it gently from side to side. "Humans today don't know of the pleasures the var can offer... "He commented in a low voice, his eyes were distant, lost in past memories.

"The pleasure of seeing the streets filled with blood, the pleasure of smelling gunpowder and see the sky painted in crimson by the flames in which the city is wrapped, the smell of burning flesh, the smell of death. Hear the cries of pain and agony in each corner, the adrenaline running through ones veins every time you see the enemy valk by, the power to hold a veapon in your hands and shoot it against anyone who opposes you." He looked directly into Hans' eyes, his yellow eyes burning with excitement. "And vhy should I stop with London if I can have the whole world? Vhy settle for one last battle if I can have thousands of them every day for the rest of my life? This thought filled me vith excitement and motivation….. But then the doubt came to me. Vhat if my army is not strong enough? After all, they have been preparing to fight for one last battle against the greatest monster in the history of humanity, but not against humanity itself..." His smile grew back, like a child about to open a gift. "But then, as if by fate, as if by divine command! I saw her!"

Hans began to get a bad feeling of all of this…

"This is vhere you enter mein dear Captain Günsche." The Major's smile was inhumanely big. "You vill personally take care of the capture and transportation to this facilities of the fraulein Seras Victoria!" The Major laughed maniacally, taking a sick pleasure on the captain's expression.

For a moment, Hans lost control of his actions and the surprise showed on his face, his eyes were wide and his gaze was one of total disbelief. But as it came it went, and in second his face was a mask of indifference all over again.

After being dismissed from the room -but not before being reminded that his mission was to be carried out within 3 months- Hans made his way to his room, not knowing what to think about all this. Perhaps the Major had learned of his little adventure with Seras? Maybe this was a punishment?... or a reward?

He halted in mid stride. Reward? The Major had said that it would benefit them both...

He was definitely surprised by the sudden change of plans that his superior had decided to take at this stage of his so precious 'war' ... although, that was the least of his worries.

They planned to do something with Seras. Something that he was sure, neither of them would like.

* * *

And because you people asked, here's a second chapter!

I have something planned but it isn't very solid,so if anyone has any ideas don't be shy and write them down on a review. i'm happy because i finally get to write Schrodinger (i love him) he'll be an important character in this fic. Also, i intend on making this a short but cute fic; but nothing is set in stone of course :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Drink it!" Alucard growled, hitting the table with both fists.

At the other side of the table, right in front of Alucard, Seras was sitting. She was looking at everything and nothing, trying to avoid the murderous glare coming from her master.

"M- Master, please..." Seras weakly tried to defend herself. "I-I can't, please don't make me do it..."

Alucard's piercing gaze focused for a long time in Seras. Finally, as every week, Alucard had no choice but to give up. With a heavy sigh of defeat, Alucard dropped into his chair pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing deeply.

Minutes passed and Seras hadn't yet the courage to look Alucard in the eye, but still she spoke.

"M-master can I ask you something?" Curiosity had been killing her and she couldn't stay one more night without knowing the truth.

"What is it Seras?" Alucard sounded annoyed, if maybe a little calmer. He was still massaging his temples.

"W-well... is that-... I was wondering if-." Alucard's huge hand hit the table, silencing her immediately.

"What do you want?" His voice was low and menacing; Seras felt bad with herself, now she finally had managed to really anger Alucard.

Seras took a deep breath and straightened her back, trying to not look so scared.

"I want to know if werewolves are real."

Alucard shrugged "Well, yes." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

A dreamy look came into Seras' eyes. She began to remember Hans, his intense yellow eyes that seemed to read your very soul, and not only that, they had something else, something wild and dangerous that put her on edge but at the same time excited her in a very wicked way.

"And how they are?" Seras asked with even more curiosity.

Alucard seemed to think it for a few seconds.

"Well, they are like any other human ... just even more savage and impulsive….some even uncivilized. Those who are bitten tend to be very violent and can't control their impulses in the early years of being converted."

"It's true what they say, that they can only transform in full moon?" Seras asked excitedly.

"Yes and no." He saw Seras expectant look, so he continued. "Yes, all werewolves are affected by the full moon, _but_ only the oldest and most powerful can change at will."

Seras was in awe, amazed by the information. Now her curiosity had doubled and she wanted to know all about werewolves.

"But why so curious police girl?" Alucard narrowed his eyes and looked at her intently. She had never asked anything about their own kind, and now she wanted to know about werewolves? Alucard must admit that he felt a little offended.

Seras immediately got nervous. What if Alucard suspected something? It couldn't be!

"I- I was j-just curious. If vampires exist, then why not werewolves?" Seras laughed nervously. "If you don't mind...could you tell me more about them master?" Seras asked, with her big blue childish eyes widening in wonder.

Alucard looked at her sharply, with no expression on his pale face.

"I will." And then he added. "Only if you drink the blood." His malicious smirk returned with renewed vigor while he held the blood bag in front of Seras.

Seras frowned. She looked at the blood bag and then at Alucard. To say that she was not hungry and that every time she saw the blood her mouth ache with appetite was lying, and she had been trying so hard not to fall into temptation...

On the other hand, she wanted to know all about werewolves. It was weird, but it made her feel less bad about sleeping with a complete stranger who also happened to be a supernatural being ... it was as if she knew what day he was born or his favorite dish ... it was like to be more intimate perhaps? She couldn't really explain the feeling but she definitively felt like a fool (and a stalker), all that was related or reminded her of him brought her a sense of comfort*.

And in the end, curiosity killed the cat.

"Ok ..." Her response was just above a sigh that came from between her pink lips.

Seras took the bag reluctantly and emptied its contents into a glass.

Alucard didn't laugh, but neither seemed upset, he just seemed to wait for Seras to end this odyssey of not drinking the blood…

Seras breathed deeply and engulfed the glass in one gulp.

When she finally finished, Seras glared at Alucard.

"You are looking at me like I've forced you to kill someone." Alucard laughed at his own joke. "Come on police girl, it would be very unfortunate if you die from not drinking blood." He gave her a strange look before Continuing. "You took this decision, remember that." Alucard rose from his chair. "You seem to have visitors." And with that, he disappeared.

Not a second later, someone knocked on the door.

"Mignonette! You ready?" Pip called from the hallway.

Seras cursed under her breath; she had completely forgotten that today the wild geese and her would go out to see a movie. She quickly looked at herself in the small mirror of her dressing table, making sure she didn't have any blood stain on her teeth or on her face, she fixed her messy short hair a bit and then opened the door.

"Hi Pip!" Seras grinned waving her hand. "I'm ready! Let's go!"

Seras left her room but was stopped by Pip.

"Wait! You aren't going out with the uniform, right?" Pip looked her up and down, she looked down and saw at herself.

"Oh God! I'm sorry, I totally forgot that today we were going to the movies." She laughed sheepishly.

Seras quickly returned to her room, Pip at her heels with more intentions then just wait for her; but was quickly kicked out from the room. Five minutes later Seras left her chambers changed with a simple pair of black jeans, a turquoise blouse that was a little too big for her -with a logo of a giant squid destroying a ship with the words 'release the kraken' below the drawing- and a black cardigan.

"And what movie are we watching tonight?" Seras asked curiously.

"The sixth sense!" Pip dramatically raised his hands while making 'ghost' noises; which gained a fit of giggles from Seras.

* * *

The big clock in the main hall marked 3 o'clock.

There were a few white clouds in the sky, a slight cooling breeze balancing the bright rays of the sun, and making the leaves to dance around creating a sweet symphony.

For Integra it seemed like the perfect weather for the perfect time of the day.

Walter had been given the day off, as within a week it would be his birthday -but they had decided to celebrate it tonight-. The soldiers were in their barracks and her pet vampires were sleeping for the rest of the day.

It had been months since she had been able to relax in this way.

She was lying on one of those long beach chairs, under the shade of an elm. Her eyes were closed and she looked relaxed, her usual cold and business attitude completely absent, just like her jacket.

At her left there was a small table, and on it her glasses, a half-finished cigar and a big glass of lemonade.

It had been one month and a half since they had heard anything about Millennium or Iscariot; obviously Integra wasn't that naive as to believe that they had retired from the game, but at least she wanted to pretend even for a few minutes that she wasn't the young head of an organization that hunted vampires, protected the queen _and_ England from any super natural threat and was about to have a war against a bunch of Nazis suicidal vampires.

Sometimes she fantasized about taking all the money in her bank account and take a _very_ long vacation, away from all responsibility and from her annoying pet vampire.

Sometimes she wondered how her life would have been if she had been born in another family or under another responsibility. Would she had a boyfriend? Would she listen to the latest music? Would she wore fashionable dresses? Would she dye her hair of extravagant colors?

Integra laughed with pleasure.

Yes, sometimes she wished for another life, sometimes her two pet vampires would drive her mad and sometimes her responsibilities were such that her hair would fell in pieces. But Integra would NEVER change her current life for anything in the world. No, quite the opposite; She was very proud of herself for having achieved so much at such a young age and for knowing things that other mortals wouldn't know in a hundred years... sometimes she wondered, who the hell would exchange that for a simple, boring and superficial life like the ones everyone had?

Integra was brought back to reality when she heard a big turmoil coming from the kitchen.

She was tempted to not go, but the sound didn't stop for a long time; broken dishes and pans could be heard hitting the ground, what the hell was going on there?

Luckily, Integra never went out without her handgun. She pulled it out, taking away the safe lock and rushed to the back door of the kitchen.

She kicked the door open, gun ready to fire. All cupboard doors were open, plates, spoons and pans strewn all over the floor, half-eaten junk food, a big sack of sugar was torn and pulled right in front of the dishwasher.

It looked like hundreds of starving children had attacked the kitchen in search for something to eat.

To Integra it seemed like they had been children judging by the wrappers of chocolates, cookies and other things with a lot of calories and sugar thrown all over the place. Furthermore the oat was intact...

She saw the huge refrigerator door open, she encircled the kitchen island, ready to close the door when from the corner of her eye she saw movement; only to turn around and witness a scene that caused her both shock and surprise.

Seras was sitting -leaning against the kitchen island- between her legs was what had been Walter cake, her mouth was filled with meringue and chocolate, her cheeks fat, filled with cake. She had a distant look and a dreamy smile on her face. At that moment, to Integra, Seras didn't looked like a 19 year old girl, but a child about to have a sugar rush.

"Seras!?" Integra called her in disbelief.

Integra called again. "Seras?" In an impatient tone for not receiving a response.

Vampires couldn't eat solid things, what the hell was doing Seras? Integra saw her swallow a big bite and that was when she really realized that something was wrong.

"Seras." Integra dryly called. She bent down to remove what was left of the cake but stopped immediately when Seras growled savagely. Integra noted that Seras' eyes were red and shining.

'_Bloodlust!'_ She immediately thought.

But obviously the girl was eating cake and no blood. So what was happening?

Integra called her, and upon receiving another growl for an answer she slapped Seras.

"Eh?" Instantly Seras was brought back to reality. Her eyes no longer red and lost, but blue and confused. "W- What happened? ..." Seras asked upon seeing Integra standing besides her.

"That's what I want to know." Integra replied coldly. "What happened in here?" Integra raised her hand and pointed around the kitchen.

"I … I do not remember..." Seras answered sheepishly. She tried to get up, but almost slipped on a puddle of milk, luckily, Integra catch her by the arm before she could hit the floor and helped her to regain her balance.

"Seras, are you okay?" Regardless the stain of meringue in half of her face and the disheveled hair, Seras looked quite well for a dead person... Her skin was of a pink and healthy tone and her eyes shone in the dim light that streamed through the windows. If Integra didn't knew better she would have thought that the police girl was a living being like her or Walter! She looked totally healthy!

Nothing to do with the Seras of a few months ago that had tried to drink soup and had returned it instantly as if it was rotten.

Integra had received reports of her servant vampire that the police girl had begun to drink blood more often and had improved in her skills. Maybe this was normal in a growing vampire?

"I'm sorry Sir ... I don't know what happened to m-" When the words left her lips, Seras looked around until her eyes fell on Walter's ruined cake. Seras put both hands on her mouth, but quickly took them away when she felt the meringue, and inspected her palms with amazement.

"D-Did I ate Walter's cake?" Seras turned to see Integra.

"That seems to be the case Seras." Integra nodded solemnly while she straightened her glasses. "Come, let's get you cleaned. You really don't remember anything?" Integra helped her out of the kitchen being careful of not slip or step on something.

"I just remember going to sleep in my coffin as usual..." Seras said quite bewildered.

Integra offered Seras a small damp towel to remove the rest of the meringue off her face and clothes, Seras took it with a quiet 'thank you' and started to clean herself up.

"And you don't feel any kind of discomfort or sickness?" Integra narrowed her eyes, carefully inspecting the girl for any sign of disease. But no, on the contrary, the girl looked completely healthy.

"Not really..." Seras looked thoughtful, as if doubting her own words, but in fact she didn't feel any nausea as she had done before that time when she tried to eat some soup.

Integra looked at her for a while. Maybe this was a phase? Maybe it was normal for the newly converted vampires? Although technically Seras was no longer a newborn. Seras was oblivious to what she had done, she had entered in some sort of trance... She would have to wait until nightfall, when Alucard was awake, if she wanted to get some answers.

"Are you sure you feel fine?" Integra asked skeptically.

"Yes, please don't worry sir Integra." Seras assured her with a small smile.

"Good." Integra returned to inspect the disaster made in the kitchen and made a face. Seras noticed this and quickly offered herself to clean such a disaster, after all, she had caused it.

"Don't worry Seras, I'll call someone to take care of this. You go back to your room and try to sleep, when you wake up I want to see you in my office." Seras nodded quickly, turned around and walked away into the basement.

_'How was that phrase? Oh yeah, too good to be true...'_ Integra told herself bitterly for having been interrupted in her moment alone while walking to her office, while also making a mental list of people she needed call to clean the kitchen and replace Walter cake before he arrived.

* * *

"You called master?" Alucard appeared from within the shadows. His usual smile prostrate on his handsome face, his glasses and his hat were absent.

"This afternoon there was a very... _unusual_ incident related with your fledgling." Integra lighted one of her expensive cigars, releasing a cloud of smoke from between her thin lips.

"What kind of incident?" Alucard asked as he narrowed his eyes, trying to guess what trouble might have caused Seras... "She didn't kill anyone did she?" His face was serious and he seemed to be thinking about what kind of punishment he should impose… If Integra didn't ordered him first to get rid of the poor girl…

Integra laughed slightly. "No, not at all."

Alucard raised an eyebrow, silently asking what the problem was then, and why she seemed to take it so lightly.

"I understand that no vampire can consume any kind solid food right?"

"Right."

"Without exception?"

"No exceptions." Alucard reaffirmed.

Integra frowned. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes." He deadpanned

She sighed. "Then I don't know how Seras managed to eat Walter's cake."

"What?"

"Seras ate Walter's cake." She paused. "Among other things."

"Whoever told you this is obviously lying, no vampire can't. Not even me."

"No one told me, I saw it. She even growled at me when I tried to take the cake away from her." She leaned back in her chair. "It seemed like if she was on bloodlust..." Integra recalled the red eyes and the lost look on her face.

Alucard frowned. "That's not possible... how did she?"

"I do not know, that's what I wanted to ask you."

Just then someone knocked on the door, which took by surprise the two occupants of the room who instantly turned their heads to the doorway.

"How convenient." Integra smirked and then gave the order that they could come in.

As usual, Seras timidly peeped her head through the door, then she entered completely and greeted as she had been taught in the police academy.

"At rest officer Victoria. Please have a seat." Seras nodded timidly and walked towards the unoccupied seat.

"We were just discussing about the incident in the kitchen…" Another drag of her cigar rete. "Could you please tell what did you do the night before?"

Seras blushed. "Well… most of the night I spend it with the wild geese in the shooting range and then, like every Friday, we went to the movie theater in Wellington Street, after that I remember going to bed at 4 a.m. … I didn't really do anything out of the usual…"

"Is that all? Nothing happened when you woke up this evening?"

"Y-yes." God, she didn't want to say such thing aloud. "I throw up before coming here…"

For a long moment Integra and Alucard seemed to think about the current predicament… thankfully it wasn't a life or death situation, but hell it was bizarre or at least for Alucard who had never thought a vampire would be able to eat solid food ever again…

"Well that's the only normal thing… I still don't know how she even managed to swallow…"

"I have heard of people who starve themselves but then they sleep walk at night eating whatever they found…" Integra kind of suggested kind of commented.

"You been drinking your blood, right police girl?" Alucard suddenly asked. It was something that came to his mind, he didn't even think it twice and asked. It had been one month, more or less, since he supervised Seras at 'lunch' time. He had saw how she no longer looked sick and the progress on her abilities… and what could be the reason for that to happen? Well, obviously drinking the blood.

His question hadn't even been that serious, in fact he had been expecting for her to say yes and no more, maybe he just wanted make sure; it wasn't like he suspected that she wasn't drinking the blood…

His reasons were a mystery even for him because the instant the girl processed what he was asking her, her face betrayed what really she _hadn't_ been doing.

"Police girl…" Alucard growled. He didn't know why he felt so mad with her; maybe because she had managed to somehow trick him? Maybe because deep down him felt disappointed with her? Who knows? "Answer me!"

"No…" She was afraid to look him so she stared down at her boots, besides, she hated to be yelled at in front of Sir Integra, and so she wanted to hide her face in shame. "I- I haven't been drinking my blood…"

"Then I wouldn't be surprised if that's _her_ case, master." Alucard was glaring at Seras, he knew how she was feeling and he was glad that she felt humiliated, she needed to learn. "This happens because _you_ try to cling onto your human habits! Eating human food! Ja!"

Integra just watched the scene with amusement… this was Alucard way of saying '_I care for your well-being_'… also, she was wondering when would be the day when the police girl talked back to the older vampire; she really wanted to be there.

"You will sleep on my chambers from now on." Alucard finally stated while he stood from his seat. "I'll ask Walter to change the police girl coffin to my room, where I can keep an eye on her."

"I agree, we need to know if this behavior will be repeated." She glared coldly at Seras, as if saying '_it better not be._'

With that, both vampires left the office.


End file.
